What the teacher wants, the teacher gets
by nooneinparticularthesecond
Summary: In this story Aizen is a teacher and Gin is a student. Aizen wants Gin, but Gin denies that he likes Aizen. I'm really not that good at describing stuff but the story is really good! One shot and LEMON! Enjoy!


**In this story Aizen is a teacher and Gin is a student..ohohoho….student/teacher love, I suppose you could say it's my favorite type of thing. All the forbidden love and the yearning and fun it's just so sublime!**

**Aizen is 35**

**Gin is 23**

**I don't own Bleach and so on…but if I did…ohohoho things would be a bit different...if you know what I mean. *eyebrow wiggle***

* * *

><p>Sosuke Aizen was in his car driving to work and listening to the radio. He was a Psychology teacher at Seireitei University, it was hard being a teacher and the students were sometimes unbearable, but Aizen still loved his job.<p>

And more importantly he loved _someone_, a student in fact.

Aizen wondered how it all happened in the first place…and then he remembered the afternoon that changed his life forever.

-Flashback-

_Aizen was walking down the corridor when he heard someone crying. The sound was coming from the janitor's closet and he chose to investigate. When he opened the door he saw Ichimaru crying on the floor. And as soon as Ichimaru saw him he quickly bolted up and backed up into the shelves behind him. Sosuke had heard that the boy's parents had died in a car crash just a few days ago and he was wondering how they boy was doing._

"_Ichimaru is everything all right?" _

_Aizen approached him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ichimaru looked at his teacher with teary eyes trying to appear strong, but failed. _

"_I-Im sorry sir, it's just that…" Ichimaru sobbed again so Aizen pulled him into a hug to soothe the boy._

"_Shhh it's all right, it's going to be okay you'll see."_

_Ichimaru looked back up at his teacher with vulnerable eyes and leaned up, while Aizen leaned down and their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate, one of Ichimaru's hands went behind his teacher's neck and the other buried itself into Aizen's soft brown locks, while Aizen's hands went lower and squeezed the boy's ass. The older man's tongue slowly made its way into the boy's mouth and started to explore._

"_Mmmhmmmmhm." Ichimaru was moaning like there's no tomorrow, while his teacher's tongue was ravishing his mouth._

_Aizen then backed Ichimaru into the wall next to them, where they proceeded to make-out heavily. The older man then pulled off the boy's shirt, while Ichimaru unbuttoned his teacher's button-up shirt and they pressed their naked chests together. The brown haired man then started to massage the younger man's arousal, making Ichimaru moan. It was then that Gin walked in on himself. He pushed his teacher away, so then they stared at each other for awhile, just panting hard. _

"_I-I'm so sorry sir." Ichimaru didn't even let Aizen have a word, before he bolted out of the janitor's closet and ran down the hallway, leaving a very confused Aizen standing there._

"_What just happened?" Sosuke touched his lips, where the taste of the younger man still remained. He then quickly buttoned his shirt again and left._

_He had wanted to talk to the boy the next day, but he wasn't in school. He was absent all week. And in that week Aizen thought about their time in the janitor's closet and what he should say to Ichimaru. When Ichimaru had finally showed up again, Aizen asked him to stay after class, because he wanted to talk._

"_Ichimaru…what happened a week ago…"_

"_-was a mistake."_

"_You kissed back…"_

"_N-no I didn't! I'm not gay and you're just a pervert!"_

"_So now you're lying?"_

"_N-no I'm not I-" _

"_You leaned into me, now I'm not saying that it happened entirely on your behalf, I'm at fault too. But you see…I don't regret in any way what happened in that janitor's closet a week ago… Do you?"_

_Ichimaru just stared at him for a moment before speaking again._

"_I- yes I do! I was feeling vulnerable and you just happened to be there, it meant nothing!"_

"_Hm that's strange, you just get aroused when anyone touches you?"_

"_I-I… S-shut up okay! I'm going to forget that anything ever happened so that everything will go back to normal. And besides you're a teacher and I'm a student, I could get expelled and you could get fired if anyone ever found out what happened."_

"_So you're going to deny you're feelings because you're worried about me?"_

"_I-I just-gah fuck this! I'm not talking about this anymore, it's over, see you tomorrow sir." _

_But before Aizen could say anything the silver haired man ran out the door and down the corridor. _

_-End flashback-_

After that he began to develop feelings for the boy.

At first he thought it was just carnal lust, seeing as how Ichimaru was indeed very hot. But he soon noticed that he yearned for the boy, looking forward to his antics in class and seeing him every day. And going to sleep every single night thinking of the boy; his baby blue eyes that shone with life, his silky hair and thin legs….and his ass….

Every time Aizen saw Ichimaru's ass he felt his cock stand at attention and aching to be freed from its confines. The brown haired professor would gladly oblige his cock, but so many things were stopping him.

For instance Ichimaru was 12 years younger than him, so Aizen could only admire him from afar and hope. He always watched Ichimaru from his classroom on the second floor during the lunch break, admiring the 23-yearold as he sat in the grass surrounded by people. Yes, Gin Ichimaru was indeed quite popular and not just with the girls, even guys ogled him. And who wouldn't? The boy was beautiful.

Still Aizen hated all the slutty girls who practically threw themselves at the boy that was rightfully HIS. But the age difference and the fact that Ichimaru was a student and he was a teacher…that was a load of crap if you asked him. Even that didn't stop Sosuke from watching Ichimaru intently during tests.

Aizen was determined to get into the boy's pants one way or another, he just needed an excuse to bend him over his table and fuck the living daylights out of him.

His cock nearly exploded during a test once, where Ichimaru sat in the first row and pulled out a lollipop…well you can guess what happened. Gin started to suck on it and wrapped his tongue around the lollipop's head, making Aizen groan quietly. The brown haired male started looking at the clock hoping that the bell would ring, ending his torture. When it finally did he waited until everyone left the classroom and undid his pants, pulling out his now extremely swollen member.

He started pumping his cock imagining Ichimaru bouncing on top of it, moaning at the sight. Once he was finished, he cleaned himself and started grading the papers.

Aizen stopped once he got to Ichimaru's test and just stared at the spot with the boy's name on it. He could get lost in the beautifully written name…_Gin Ichimaru._ The boy truly was a shining diamond among a sea of boring grey rocks. Aizen always thought _his_ silver haired student had an unbelievably rare beauty to him.

So perfect…so very perfect…

He then snapped out of his daydream and proceeded to grade the boy's paper. Another A. Not that he was surprised; Ichimaru was naturally smart and didn't even need to study for tests. It was enough for him to hear the lecture once to memorize every single detail. This was a very admirable ability to posses and very rare indeed.

Once he finished grading everything he packed his bag and left the classroom. Luckily there was not much traffic, so he got home fairly quickly, much to his delight. He lived alone in a very big house and sometimes he felt lonely…he always wondered what it would be like if Ichimaru would live with him…

To be able to wake up every day to the beautiful boy in his bed would be a dream come true for the 35-yearold teacher. For now he could only dream…

When sleep finally consumed him, he began dreaming of the boy and himself, dreaming of his beloved…

-Morning-

Sosuke woke up, as usual with a hard-on.

He always woke up a little earlier to take care of his…_problem._

He slowly guided his hand to his weeping cock and started pumping his arousal. As per usual his thoughts wondered to the silver haired boy of his dreams. He imagined Ichimaru was sucking him and deep-throating his cock, pleasuring him immensely. Sosuke started moaning at the images being played out in his head, arousing him even more. (If that was even possible)

"Oh fuck yes! Oh god Ichimaru, so good! F-fuck that feels so good!" The brown-haired male reached his peak very quickly, pumping out a large amount of cum onto the sheets.

"Fuck, this is going to be the death of me! Since when have I become so perverted? I have got to fuck him, or this will never go away." But Sosuke knew that even if he fucked the boy he would still yearn for him, nothing would change and the dreams would probably get worse as well…

Shrugging of his problems for a moment he checked the time and started to get dressed for school. Today he decided he was going to look the best he's ever looked and impress Ichimaru.

So he broke the thick glasses and slicked his hair back with one curl falling stubbornly on his face. But he didn't mind, Aizen thought it actually made him look hot. (It probably did…ohoho I'm such a perv…)

He then went through his wardrobe to find something fitting for his new look. He rummaged through his clothes for a few minutes, when he finally found what he was looking for. Aizen then looked at himself in the mirror and he thought that if this doesn't get Ichimaru's attention, nothing will.

Aizen was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and on top of the shirt was a black vest. All in all it made him look younger and very cool. When he was done inspecting his appearance in the mirror, the brown haired man took his bag and went off to work.

When he pulled up into the school parking lot, he got out of the car. And when he did people gawked at his appearance, but not only female teachers and students, male as well.

But Aizen could care less what everyone thought, only one opinion mattered to him and that was Ichimaru's. His eyes quickly located the boy, who like everyone else was staring at him, but when Aizen met his eyes the silver-haired student quickly looked away. Sosuke smirked and continued towards his classroom.

Once there he listened for a second at the chatter in the room, before he finally slid open the door and entered the classroom. And when he did the classroom fell silent with all eyes focused on him, especially Gin's.

"Good morning class." Sosuke was always nice with his students, he knew they liked him for it and they studied harder to impress him, since he was such a well renowned teacher.

"Morning sir!" Was the unanimous reply from the class.

"Well now let's get started, for today I thought that we could finally move on to a new subject called Behaviorism."

The class nodded in agreement and Aizen continued.

"Okay then, open your notebooks and start writing."

Everyone opened their notebooks and began writing, as Aizen started to explain the subject.

"In the United States, behaviorism became the dominant school of thought during the 1950s. Behaviorism was founded in the early 20th century by John B. Watson, and embraced and extended by Edward Thorndike, Clark L. Hull, Edward C. Tolman, and later B.F. Skinner. The-"

Aizen was then interrupted by a girl who was quite obviously trying to flirt with him. Her shirt was very open and she was leaning forward on the desk, giving Aizen a very good view of her breasts.

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting but we've all been wondering…"

"Yes?"

Aizen knew where this was going and the girl was quite obviously flirting with him, so he decided to play along. Maybe he could get a reaction from Ichimaru.

"Well, what's with the new look sir? Did you meet someone?"

"Hm, no I've just had the same look for such a long time; I suppose I got bored with it."

"It really makes you look a lot younger."

Aizen's eyes drifted to Ichimaru, to see the boy was staring daggers at the girl. He then turned back to the girl.

"Thank you Orihime."

Aizen then turned and continued with the explanation.

(Okay let's switch to Gin for a bit.)

Gin wasn't really paying attention to what Aizen was talking about. He was too busy staring at the man's ass, as he moved to write on the board. The silver haired man could feel a hard-on straining his pants while he was fantasizing about his teacher. He knew it was wrong, but he was in love with his now even more handsome Psychology teacher. He had been denying his feelings for 6 months now and every night he dreamt of his teacher touching and pleasuring him. Gin would then of course wake up with a swollen member in his boxers. And that wasn't even half of his problems. Whenever he passed Aizen in the hallways his heart started beating really fast and he yearned for the man, but knew he could not have him. It was too risky, too dangerous… for the both of them. Once he was the last person in the room with Aizen….. 

_-Flashback-_

_Ichimaru was the last person in the room with Aizen and when he looked to the front of the room he could only see his teacher's bag but not his teacher. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around him. _

"_What are you d-ahhhh" _

_Gin moaned as Aizen rubbed his arousal and licked his neck._

"_Just as I thought, you had an errection when I was writing on the board. Hmmm and yet you still deny your feelings for me, when it is clear that you like me, by the size of the bulge in your pants, very much so."_

"_G-aaahh g-get away haaa from me pe-aah pervert!"_

_Gin was moaning so loudly because Aizen's hand was down his pants, stroking his cock. The silver haired man then quickly pushed the older man away and turned around quickly, facing the older man._

_SLAP!_

"_Stop touching me you pervert, leave me alone already!"_

"_Just explain to me, why are you pushing me away, when its' clear that you have feelings for me?"_

"_Stop it, just stop it! I don't feel anything towards you and I was watching Rangiku anyway!"_

_Ignoring the hurt look on Aizen's face he ran out of the classroom leaving Aizen alone._

_-End flashback-_

Gin knew that he was stupid for pushing the man of his dreams away, but he just couldn't endanger Aizen's position as a teacher. He loved Aizen he really did…But-

" are you paying attention?"

"What's it to you?"

" that is no way to talk to a teacher."

"Fuck you!"

The class gasped at the exchange of words between Ichimaru and Aizen.

" you will stay after class and we will discuss your behavior."

"Fuck you! I'm not fucking doing that!"

The truth was that Ichimaru was angry that Aizen let so many girls flirt with him. He even went to Orihime earlier because she couldn't understand a question and leaned his muscular arm against her, practically making her swoon. Gin knew that Aizen was just trying to make him jealous, the bastard.

" please do refrain from using such language, it could hinder your intelligence."

"Shut up! I don't care!"

And at that very moment the school bell rang and everyone cleared out of the classroom, everyone except Aizen and Ichimaru. Gin came up to Aizen's desk and glared daggers at the man in front of him. Aizen stood behind his desk with his arms crossed frowning.

"What do you want _sir_?"

The words were practically hissed in anger, which didn't go unnoticed by the brown haired man.

"Come over here."

"What?"

"Come here and stand in front of the board."

"Why?"

Aizen frowned even more and Ichimaru took the hint. But when Ichimaru came around the desk Aizen grabbed him and pressed his face to the board. The older man trapped Ichimaru's hands above him with one of his own, while the other went under the younger man's shirt. They were positioned so that Ichimaru was pressed into the board, facing it and Aizen was pressed into him from the back. Aizen then pressed himself closer to the troublesome boy and leaned on Ichimaru's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"You troublesome boy, do you know what you do to me? When you had your little outburst earlier, it took all my self-control to not go up to you and fuck you on the desk, right there in front of everyone. I want you, I need you, I dream of you and every time I see your ass I get hard."

The brown haired man then pressed his arousal into Ichimaru's lower back.

"Do you feel that? I'm rock hard and all we did was argue. Do you see know? I yearn for you every day and I want you to be mine!"

Ichimaru was too shocked to say anything, so he just stood there and waited for Aizen to do something. His teacher then pulled him away from the board and pushed him onto the chair, tying his hands behind his back.

"W-what the hell, let me go you pervert!"

Ichimaru struggled to get loose, but failed. Apparently Aizen was also very good at tying knots, great, just great.

"No. I'm going to show you that you DO have feelings for me. In other words, I'll let your body do the talking."

"NO"

"Get away from me pe- aahhhhhhhh"

Ichimaru couldn't help but moan, when Aizen pulled his member out of his pants and gripped him tightly.

"Hmm... well, well unless my eyes deceive me, I'd say you have an errection Ichimaru.

"S-shut up you perv-ahhhaaaa"

Ichimaru moaned at the feeling of his teacher's tight, hot mouth wrap around his errection. Aizen started going up and down on Ichimaru's member, sucking and licking like a professional. When he started deep-throating the boy's cock, he got Ichimaru thrusting into his mouth.

"Oooh, ahhh Aizen! Ahhhhhh, haaaa, m-more aaaaaahhh, haaaaa I-I can't!"

Ichimaru then came into his teacher's mouth, with Aizen swallowing every drop of cum that his student pumped out. The older man then released Ichimaru's cock from his mouth and stood to his full height, towering over the boy.

"Well I see you enjoyed that Ichimaru, judging from your reactions, very much so."

The silver haired man couldn't even speak, because he was still calming down from the most intense orgasm he ever had.

"What's wrong, can't speak? Was I really that good Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru's eyes then slowly opened, looking at the other man with lust. Ichimaru still knew that this was wrong, but decided to give into it just this once, just to see what it felt like to have the man of his dreams pleasure him.

"Yeeees. I've always wanted you to do that to me, I fantasize about you every day. Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?"

Aizen was taken aback by his student's sudden change of heart, but he asked anyway.

"What?"

"I'm thinking about you slamming me onto the table, shoving your cock deep inside me so that I can taste it in my mouth and fucking me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week."

Aizen almost came in his pants, after hearing his student's fantasy. His cock was throbbing almost painfully now, but Aizen decided that he had to take control.

"Well Ichimaru I'd love to do that, but you see…you've been a very bad boy and I'm afraid I have to punish you."

"For what, what did I do?"

"You've been denying me, you slapped me and you acted out in class. Does any of that sound familiar?"

Ichimaru looked at him with wide eyes and Aizen knew he was regretting those things.

"I-I yes sir, they do…"

"So you said that you want my cock up your ass, is that correct?"

When Ichimaru looked up he saw Aizen pulling down his zipper and pulling out his cock for Ichimaru to see. When it was out, the silver haired man gasped. His teacher's cock was huge, certainly a lot bigger than he imagined and it was already leaking pre-cum.

"Sir, can I suck your cock?"

And if at that moment Aizen hadn't gripped his cock, he would have came. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Ichimaru who was smirking at his reaction.

"Hahaha, you almost came!"

In a flash Ichimaru was pulled off the chair and pushed onto the table, with his teacher behind him. But before the younger man could say anything, Aizen undid his button and pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving the bottom of the boy's body naked.

"Hey, wat-"

SMACK

"Ow. He-"

SMACK

Aizen started smacking the boy's tight ass, as start of the punishment.

"This is you punishment, now if you'll be a good boy we'll move onto the toys soon."

"What to-"

SMACK

"He-"

SMACK

"Ah!"

SMACK

"Ahhh"

"Hmmm, what's this? It seems you're starting to enjoy this. Well I guess we can move on, this tight little ass of yours really is hard to resist, but you are still being punished."

Aizen then opened his top drawer on the right and pulled something out. Ichimaru couldn't see what it was, so he just listened, but when he couldn't figure out what it was and with everything being silent he felt the need to ask.

"S-sir what are you doing? What did you pull out of the drawer?"

His teacher smirked because he could feel that Ichimaru was tensing up and was clueless as to what was about to happen.

"You'll see in a moment, but I think you're quite familiar with it."

That explanation of course didn't help at all leaving Ichimaru ass clueless as he was before. While Ichimaru was thinking Aizen squeezed some lube onto his fingers to prepare the boy. Ichimaru then felt a finger suddenly enter him and yelped at the sudden invasion.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I should think it's quite obvious with my finger up your ass, I'm preparing you."

Then a second finger joined the first and Aizen started making scissoring motions to stretch the boy's entrance.

"That's really uncomfortable, slow down gah, it huuurts!"

"Then relax and it will get better."

"No it wo-aaahhhhhh"

"Hm, seems I found it."

Ichimaru wanted to ask what it was he found, but he was too busy trying to find his way through the confusion of pleasure and pain. Soon Aizen pushed in the third finger and he was almost done with preparing the boy. Soon after that the fingers were removed, earning Aizen a sound of disappointment from Ichimaru.

"Why did you take them out?"

"So I can put this in."

Ichimaru then felt something larger and longer enterning him, but it wasn't his teacher's cock. He knew that because the object that entered him was cold and not nearly as big as his teacher's cock.

"Aaaahhhh!"

The silver haired man then moaned, because it felt so good to have something enter him. Aizen smirked and started moving it back and forth.

"Haaaa f-faster, aaaahh!"

"You like that don't you? The vibrator feels good doesn't it? Let me make it even better."

The older man then turned on the vibrator and started to pull it in and out even faster than before.

"Haaa, ahhhh Aizen, aaaaah yes, ahhh it feel so good! Ahhh haaaa!"

But before Ichimaru came Aizen pulled the vibrator out and placed it onto the chair next to him.

"Why'd you stop!"

"Because I felt like it."

"You can't ju-"

"Maybe I should just leave you here unseated, throbbing with desire, that's how you've made me feel every day since we first kissed. And every time I tried to get close to you, you pushed me away…Do you have any idea what that made me feel like? My heart started to hurt, I couldn't sleep…You occupied my every thought."

Upon hearing that Ichimaru fell silent, thinking about what Aizen had said.

"I'm sorry sir I just didn't want you to get in trouble…. I live alone and every night I wanted you to be there holding me, pleasuring me…I wanted you as well but I just couldn't put you in so much danger…I..."

Ichimaru the felt his head being turned and his lips being connected with his teacher's, it was like the first kiss they had shared; slow and passionate. When they parted Aizen looked into the boy's baby blue eyes that were clouded with desire and something else, something that even Aizen couldn't figure out.

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Shove your cock up my ass and fuck me; I need you…inside of me."

Once again the 35-yearold teacher was taken aback by the boldness of his student that just continued to surprise him.

"You really are a bad boy; you want your teacher to fuck you on the desk. Well I've always wondered what it would feel like to have my cock up your ass."

"Yes I want your cock in my ass so bad sir! Please do it!"

This time Aizen gladly obliged, shoving his cock into his student's tight hole making Ichimaru scream.

"Aaaah huuurts, it feels like I'm being split in half!"

"Relax baby, it'll feel good."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a giant cock in your ass!"

"True, but I am the one with the tight hole around me, my cock is being squeezed so tight, gah."

Then Aizen finally started to move in and out of Ichimaru's ass, being careful not to harm the boy. But the tight hole around him was making it hard to concentrate on holding back and so he started to go faster.

"Hey don't move yet, it still hu-aaaaaaahhhh!"

"It what Ichimaru?" "Shu- aaaaahhhh!"

Aizen knew that he had hit the boy's prostate and now the fun was going to begin. He started going faster and faster into the tight hole that was driving him crazy and Ichimaru was reduced to a moaning and groaning mess, due to the giant cock pleasuring him.

"Oh, ah-haaaa aaahhh it feels so good! Aaaah m-more! Harder, fuck me harder!"

The brown haired professor gladly obliged the pleas of his student, because he himself was lost in the throes of pleasure.

"Ichimaru, gah so tight, so hot just so very perfect!"

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck so good!"

Both of them knew that they wouldn't be able to last long because this was all of the frustration and desire being released and it felt so very good. They were both very close, but Ichimaru was the first to go over the edge and so he released a big load of cum, seeing white as he came. Not too long after him Aizen came as well, pumping what felt like a bucket-load of cum into Ichimaru, filling him with the white substance.

"Aaaah Aizen, mmmm that feels so good."

Ichimaru was enjoying the feeling of his teacher's hot cum filling him, before said man fell on top of him, exhausted from their activities. Finally Aizen pulled out of his student and untied his hands. Ichimaru then turned on the desk so that he was facing his teacher.

"Thank you for that sir, it was very good, you are as amazing as I thought you would be, if not better, but…"

"But?"

Aizen could see that something was still troubling the boy and he knew that it wasn't good.

"Well it's just that….I don't want to get you fired and-"

Ichimaru was interrupted when Aizen pulled him close and hugged him, making it hard for the younger man to breathe.

"Don't worry yourself with such unimportant things my love. Leave such problems to me and I'll make sure nothing ever happens to me or you. I only want your love, nothing more."

It was then that Gin felt a warm feeling inside and his heart soared with joy at the words of love being whispered into his ear.

"O-okay."

"Well let's get dressed and go to my place, I'm sure you're very tired."

"Yeah I- wait…you're place?"

Gin stared up at the man who was smiling at him and the man nodded his head.

"Yes, I thought you might want to come with me so neither of us will be alone tonight."

"Oh, okay let's go!"

Aizen smiled again as his young _lover_ practically dragged him to his car. They drove to Aizen's house quickly, went inside and into the shower. And of course that took longer that it should because of a couple of _incidents _that could not be avoided, when finally they were laying in bed with Gin's back pressed to Aizen's chest so that they were both laying on their sides. Gin's breathing soon got slower and he was asleep. Aizen smiled as he looked at his lover sleep peacefully and slowly drifted off to sleep himself, but not before thinking how happy he was that he wasn't alone anymore and that the man he loved now lay in his bed…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is the end…FINALLY! <strong>

**I've been writing this fan fic for so loooooong because I'm lazy… Aaaaanyway that's it! I have lot's more fan fics on my laptop that are about halfway done because my mind just works that way. Whenever I start to write something I get two or more ideas on how I should proceed with the story and at least one of those ideas get's warped in my mind somehow and it becomes another fan fic and before you know it I have a load of halfway done fan fics that I don't feel like writing…sometimes I think my imagination is a curse…. Anyway review, because it gives me inspiration. **

**And now I think I'll go chase my imaginary llama….lalalalalalalalalalala… **

**Ekhm….byeeeee till next time!**


End file.
